


Fireworks

by Ink_Gypsy



Series: Grandmother Wood Universe [16]
Category: LOTR RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-04
Updated: 2010-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-10 09:41:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean and Elijah watch a fireworks display together on the Fourth of July.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Fourth of July, 2010

[ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v110/InkGypsy/?action=view&current=FireworksFic.jpg)

Sitting together on the deserted beach, away from the crowds, it was almost as if the fireworks display they were watching was a private show being put on for their enjoyment alone.

"Look at that one!" Elijah exclaimed, pointing. "It must have six different colors in it. Fucking awesome!"

"It sure is," Sean agreed. He didn't know which he was enjoying more, the fireworks display, or Elijah's reaction to it. He loved that Elijah still maintained a child's wonder about things like fireworks, that he unabashedly uttered "oohs" and "ahs" as each rocket burst, setting the sky on fire in all the colors of the rainbow.

When the American flag unfurled in the sky in all its patriotic glory, signaling the end of the show, Elijah turned to Sean and said, "We got the best seat in the house, Seanie. We should do this every year."

"The fun's not over yet," Sean told him.

"What do you mean?" Elijah asked. "The American flag is always the end of the show."

"The end of the official show," Sean corrected. "I was thinking we'd go back to the house, go to bed, and set off some fireworks of our own. What do you think?"

"I think it's an excellent idea," Elijah said, standing up and brushing sand from the seat of his jeans. "I'll even supply the matches."

"Won't need matches," Sean told him with a wicked grin. "We can do it the way our ancestors did, by rubbing two sticks together."


End file.
